Geordie Shore, the true story
by smile281
Summary: This continues on from where season 4 left off. Will charlotte and gary finally be together? Or will Gary be more interested in pulling and leaving charlotte to herself?
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte's POV

"Bye, bye," Gary and I both say as Holly and James slowly drive away.

It's a weird relationship they have, innit but who am I to say? Me and Gary have a fucked up relationship, that is all. I do like Gary though, I mean the more time we spend together, the more feelings start coming and I feel like we are back to square one.

"Of course, it's only us two left, as always," Gary states.

"Why do you never want to hug us Gary?"

"Okay, I'll do it know," he says in a joking way.

We actually hug though and it's really awkward but I kinda like it. Gary's car pulls up and I head out to say goodbye. It's always hard to say goodbye to Gary cause there as so many feelings there which I can't help and feel but for him it's like it's no problem.

We are hugging goodbye and absolutely surprises me by saying, "Come on, give us a kiss."

Oh this is dangerous territory, but I lean in and give him a quick peck on the cheek and go back like nothing happened.

"Give us another one," Gary says.

"Why?"

Why does he want he want to kiss us again? But he pulls me close to him and I jump up and wrap my legs around him.

"Kiss us," he says.

And you know what, I fucking do. And it was one of the best kisses, I'd ever had. Shit! He starts to slide his tongue in me mouth and I let him. I can hear that he starts moaning and I am starting to get horny and now I am really wanting this. Then it's over and it's kinda awkward and he leaves and I go back inside.

Oh no. Oh no man, what have I done? I get in the car with scramble and egg pleading to just go home so I can talk to someone about what happened because scramble and egg don't talk back and I have no clue why that has happened. God, man.


	2. The Aftermath

**Author's Note: **

Hello readers,

Quick little shot out to **ilovemarla** for being the first review for this story. Thanks. And is chapter two, enjoy J

Charlotte's POV

What have I done?

That is all I am thinking on my way home in the car. Does Gary like me back? Does Gary even like me? Do I even like Gary? Am I over Scott?

All these questions keep flowing in my head and all I want to do is get home so I can go into my room and have a good cry. As the car pulls up, I get out and head in, call for mum but she must be out so I head up stairs and flop onto my bed.

The thing with Gary is you never know if he really likes you or not and when he blows me off I feel like a mug. So it's like a lose lose situation. Needing someone to talk to about this shitty situation, I call up Sophie 'cause I know she can help me.

**CHARLOTTE IN NORMAL. SOPHIE IN ITALICS.**

"Hey Sophie."

"_Hey Char, what's wrong?"_

_"_Well something happened?"

"_What happened, I just saw you an hour ago?"_

"Well it was me, James, Gary and Holly left at the house. James and Holly ended driving together so that left me and Gary alone…"

"_And._"

"…and as I was saying goodbye to Gary, he sorta pulling me in for a silly kiss and that was fine but then he lifted us up and we ended up tashing on."

"_Oh my God, Charlotte. What the fuck? I didn't think you still liked Gary._"

"I don't, well I think I don't but when we spend more time together, I do. I don't know what to do Sophie, I'm so confused."

"_Charlotte, I think you still like Gary even if you deny it and Gary like you._"

"Na he doesn't, he tells us he doesn't all the time."

"_Charlotte, you just have to see how that man looks at you and you realises he really fancies you. HE may not say it, but he shows it. What happened after the kiss?_"

"Nothing. He put me done, we say goodbye and that's it."

"_That's it?_"

"That's it."

Sophie and I continued to discuss the situation at lengths. We came to the conclusion that the kiss did mean something, I actually do like Gary and Gary could actually like me. Still unsure of the last one though. Mum comes later and I talk to her about it. She don't like Gary and she has every reason too because he can be a prick and a twat but somehow I still like him.

Lying in my bed at the moment, I keep going over it in my head and build up the courage to text Gary:

_Hey Gary, I think we need to discuss a few things. Charlotte_

A few minutes later, he texts back saying:

_Sure. Come over tomorrow._

He seems so calm about it, which means the kiss didn't mean anything to him. I guess I'll find out tomorrow. Oh man!

**Author's Note:**

Hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Hello readers! How exciting is it that Geordie shore is back on. Anyway people wanted this chapter so here it is.

Gary is coming over today. Oh my god. I wonder what he is going to say. That kiss is always what I wanted to happen and now could we really be a couple? Now that is a sentence I never thought I would say.

"Hi Gary," I said welcoming him into the house.

"Wait Charlotte, I don't need to come in, this won't be long."

"Okay...what do we do about that kiss?"

"I'm sorry to say but that's all it was...a kiss."

With saying Gary left. Never contacting me at all.

- a few months later

We were back in Geordie shore for season 5. So much has happened since then. I had a boyfriend, I lost that boyfriend. Gary and I became friends, Gary and I kissed and now Gary are now not even friends.

I don't even want to speak to him, let alone go back to having sex with him. No no no, not again. I am an independent woman who doesn't like parsnips.

Scramble and egg are still alive I you are wondering, and they are coming back to the Geordie shore.

Sophie pulled up and I struggled to get my suitcase in her car but eventually it fit. The house had been redone, it looked proper mint.

It was nice seeing everyone again, sort of. Vicky and Ricky are still together, engaged. James is still with that weird girlfriend and is now being a complete dick to Holly. Sophie and Joel are still together, surprise. Scotty T is still bucking with Dan trailing around looking for someone. As for Holly and I, we have started a group called the Cock Capturers. We are going to capture so much cock, we will be aching from too much cock.

Today we are heading to amsterdam as part of our new job that Anna gave us because we are shit at everything else, so why not.

Gary is hanging around me, always wanting to be close but I really wanna say, fuck off Gary.

It was the first night out, Gary and Scotty T had to go to work, haha suckers! Drink after drink, it felt nice to be back, especially in a foreign country. Gary arrived later and I could care less, seriously, seriously.

He was on the pull, I was on the pull but eventually we both went back to that stupid boat house with no one. Now Holly and I both put ourselves to bed. Gary was begging to me to give him a cuddle for a little bit. But I was having none of that.

So I was slowly drifting to sleep, when I felt a tug on my toe. What the hell!

"Char, are you awake?"

Of course it fucking Gary.

So basically he sweet talks his way into my bed, and next thing I now I am bouncing on the parsnip, moaning with Holly about 2cm away. Welcome back to Geordie shore.


End file.
